An
Sector: Alkonost Rim System: An Star name and color: An (Yellow)' '' '''Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Barrani Imperative Sinistra connection: High Celestial Bodies: #'An' (star) #'Mesop' (Vulcanic ash world) (Two moons) #'Charnia' (Cold barren world) (Mining colony) (One moon) #'Azzyr' (System capital) (Arctic world) (Two moons) #'Kash' (Arctic world) (Three moons) #'Khursag' (Small gas giant) (Nine moons) (Naval bases) #'Kutu' (Asteroid belt) #'Enlil' (Large gas giant) (11 moons) #'Nin-Enkhi' (Two small rocky dwarf-planets circulating eachother) (One moon) General Information: Originally settled as just yet another mining colony for the Vasharil machine, the idyllic planet of Azzyr soon became a cultural hotspot for creative artists seeking a refuge, where they could work undisturbed. During the Golden Age the therm "Annik-Azzyr" came to label a specific art type which originated from the An system, which influences artists throughout the Alkanost Rim and the southen most corner of the Endiku Sea. Though initially replaced by Alpha Lyncis as the center of artistic development, Azzyr remained a creative safehaven where artists kept developing their skills and creativity. This changed during the hamadromachia where the Barrani war machine began to drain of the local resources. This forced the population to adopt to the change of time. While some known artists still remained, the system soon traded its artistc fame for a reputation of launching raids deep into Union space. Charnia was the first world to be settled by the Vasharil colonists. Originally planned to be the major hub of the system, a series of failed terraforming attempts chanceled those plans. As Azzyr got settled it instead became the system capital while developments on Charnia stagnated. As Azzyr grew in importance Charnia instead increasingly became a backwater world, as even the original settling families began to leave. Only the poor remained to mine the underground of the world. The only true economic boost the planet ever saw was during the hamadromachia, when legions of captured humans was forced to slave away in the mines. To keep the human slaves at optimal efficiency, the current ruler of the system ordered the construction of five agricultural domes to produce basic human food. As a result Charnia is a world that has an almost constant number of slaves present. The second world to be settled was Azzyr. Originally planned to be an argicultural planet for native Barrani vegitation, the beautiful landscapes on the world soon attracted creative minds seeking a stressless spot for themselves and their friends. As the number of specialized citizens increased so did the planet's importance among the other inhabitated worlds of the Alkanost Rim. The local rulers of the system, the Yahurum family, were quick to see the opertunity and began to actively promote the system as an hub for artistic freedoms and development. The current ruler of the system is Yahurum Arwia, who is also the most war hungry ruler ever to rule the system. She actively persecuted the artists that sided with the Traitors and hunted them out of her terretory. She is also renown for actively keeping her legion of human slaves alive, so that their numbers is almost never dwindling. Kash was the third world to be colonized. Little of importantce is to note about the planet as it in many ways is yet another standard Vasharil world in the Alkanost Rim. One thing worth to note is the military development company located in the capital city of the world. Khursag has always been the naval outpost of the system. The amount of naval personal increased steadily throughout the great war as An was repeatedly targeted by the Craftingtons and their 7th Union Fleet. Present Day: The system of An remains a cultural center of the Imperative, although its fame and glory has diminished greatly since the Golden Age. Even so the systems remains ever active as human workers keeps toiling away in the mines of Charnia. Although the Union and Imperative has officially engaged in an exchange of captives, Yahurum Arwia has so far worked around the treaty by proving to the Imperative ruler that the humans of An are not prisoner, but simply "Domisticated aliens". Through a "nursing program" that Arwia initiated during the war when the first human slaves war gathered by her personal raiding fleet, she has ensured that her supply of human slaves is self sustainable. Whenever a human child is born it is taken away from its parents and entered into a "dimistication acadamy", where the youth is taught Vasharil values. Using the adaptive nature of humanity against itself, she and her family ensures that every new generation of humans born within her system is raised to consider themselves better than their more pro-union parents. This has thus far provided the system with a more "tolerant" human slave population, that knows knothing of its human past and which whole heartily believes that humans has always been the pets of the Vasharil. Those that turns out to be more Vahsaril of mind than human are allowed to become personal servants of high ranking officials. Stories has it that Arwia's own chef is infact one such human. Upon easting the first dish he ever served for her, Arwia supposedly stated that "Never before has human suffering tasted so good". Even with the relative peace however, the Yahurum still considers the Craftingsons of the Union system Domhan as their ultimate nemesis. While the Yahurum as secured their position within the Imperative by the glory of their two fleets, the "Annik Amarda" and "Yahurum Raiding Force", the fact that their main fleet never managed to wipe out the Craftingtons' 7th Fleet, despite countless enouters, remains a thorn in Arwia and her family's side and pride. During the Hamadromachia: As the glory of the Endiku Sea was burned away by the flames of war, so did the glory of Azzyr fade. As the demand of resources and troops increased, the Yahurum family vigially answered. Lacking the sufficient numbers and resources to effectively produce a fully equipped fleet to invade the Union however, the Yahurum instead allowed other prominent Imperative officials to use the naval bases. All for the glory of the Imperative, although the steady flow of cash of the stationed troopers were more than welcomed. Through this well planned turn of events the Yahurum soon had the funding to buy a fleet of their own, while still have enough to produce an reserve fleet. The main fleet was known as the Annik Amarda while the reserve was labeled as the Yahurum Raiding Force. Throughout the war the two fleets saw frequent action. While the main fleet clashed with Union fleets the reserve sleet would slip past the battle and raid the human planets right under the union's nose. If the union fleet would leave to protect their world, they would be destroyed by the main force. If they remained in battle with the Annik Amarda, the Yahurum Raiding Force would be left alone to raid, plunder and destroy large portions of the words cities while taking thusands of civilians captive. This tactic was soon copied by other ambitious Imperative families, although none of them ever gained the fame Yahurum Arwia did. As her fame grew, so did the Unions' hated for her however. Eventually her fleets clashed forces with the Craftington's 7th Fleet in the Lebel system. For the first time the Annik Amarda and Yahurum Raiding Force suffered great losses, even while the Domhan fleet has split up to deal with both fleets at once. This was later known as the Turning Battle of Lebel. Since then and for the remainder of the war the Craftingtons and Yahurum frequently meet in deep space naval battles, and more than once did the humans invade surrounding Imperative systems. Even An was forced onto the defensive more than five times by Johnathan Craftington V personally. In retribution the Yahurum would invade systems surrounding Domhan, the home system of the Craftingtons. Although it will never be known, Arwia came to grudingly respect Johnathan Craftington V, as he, like herself, showed the same kind of ambition and strategic skill that she herself holds dear. Category:Vasharil Category:Yahurum Arwia Category:Yahurum Category:Arwia Category:An Category:Azzyr Category:Charnia Category:Imperative Category:Craftington Category:Kash Category:Khursag Category:Annik Amarda Category:Annik-Azzyr Category:Yahurum Raiding Force Category:slaves Category:Alkanost Rim Category:Barrani Category:Barrani Imperative